I Promise
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: I made a promise to you that day, and I intend to keep it. fluffy Troypay oneshot


_Summary: I made a promise to you that day, and I intend to keep it. [fluffy Troypay oneshot_

_Okay, so I actually got this idea from previews for a Cory in the House episode. I don't take FULL credit for this, for the base of it came from that. Yeah._

_Disclaimer: I only own idea, writing, and Joe Jonas._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

**I Promise**

_**9 Years Ago**_

_The sun shone down onto the small park as little 7 year olds ran around on the equipment. A sandy haired little boy dribbled a basketball down the small court and sourced a basket. He smirked in the direction of a big haired, dark skinned boy._

_"And that, Chad, is how you shoot a basket." he gloated. Chad rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever man, whatever."_

_Troy Bolton shrugged his shoulders and strutted off the court. He made his way down a pathway in the woods, intent on meeting up with someone._

_A blond girl in a pink dress sat on a rock, a flower in her hands. She was silently picking the petals off one by one. A defeated frown crossed her lips as she sighed._

_"Stupid flower." she muttered._

_"What did the flower do?" Troy asked the girl, making her jump. He picked up the now bare flower the lay on the ground, and the blond smiled._

_"Nothing, I guess. It just keeps telling me that someone loves me not." she confessed, a shy smile creeping up onto her shiny lips. Troy smiled back._

_"Who is this someone Sharpay?" he inquired. _

_"You." she stated bluntly, knowing he knew already. When you tell your brother something who then tells Chad Danforth, you know you're done for. _

_Sharpay slowly walked over to him and looked at him. He cocked his head to the side, not knowing what she was on to. Once she was in front of him, she stood on her tip toes and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. He looked at her with a faint smile on his lips._

_"Wh-what was that for?" he stuttered, still slightly dazed. _

_"Well, because I like you. When you like someone, you're supposed to kiss them. But I guess I was too nervous to _really_ kiss you." she told him. His mouth formed a small 'o'. _

_"I-I like you, too." he confessed sheepishly. Awkwardness set in._

_"So, does that mean we should...kiss?" Sharpay asked. Troy shrugged._

_"I guess so." _

_"Okay."_

_As they were both leaning in, Troy could see that Sharpay was uncomfortable, and he himself was also uncomfortable. He pulled back quickly._

_"Sharpay, lets not do this right now." he suggested._

_"But, Troy, you're supposed to have your first kiss with someone you like. And you like me and I like you." she explained, trying to convince herself more then him. Troy thought for a moment, suddenly coming up with an idea._

_"How about this. How about we both promise to save our first kiss for each other. That way, we don't have to right now, but we still get to have our first kiss with someone we like." he suggested. Sharpay smiled._

_"I'd like that."_

_"So, we have to promise." he stated, holding out his pinky. Sharpay linked her pinky with his._

_"I pinky promise to save my first kiss for Troy Bolton." Sharpay promised with a smile. Troy, too, smiled._

_"I pinky promise to save my first kiss for Sharpay Evans." he promised. Their pinkies clutched tighter as the promise was made._

_**Present Day**_

"Hey Ice Queen!" Chad Danforth greeted one morning as Sharpay Evans strutted into East High. She only rolled her eyes, shoving her hand into the front pocket of her black skinny jeans. She got the nickname in Freshman and Sophomore years, but come on. They were Juniors now. Couldn't those dumb basketball jocks give it a rest? Sharpay sighed as she entered in her locker combination. She grabbed the books she would need before shutting her locker.

As Sharpay began walking, she felt her Chuck Taylor begin to loosen on her left foot. She bent down, placed her books next to her, and began to tie her red shoe. Unfortunately, Chad was just walking by and chose to kick her books, sending everything sprawling. He laughed away with his friends as Sharpay glared after him. Pencils rolled down the hallways and papers fluttered to the ground. She stood up and bent down every once in a while to pick up a pencil or paper as she made her way down the hallway.

The blond bent to pick up a pink, fuzzy pen only to have someone else grab it, too. Their hands brushed, and Sharpay felt a jolt of electricity throughout her body. She quickly withdrew her hand and turned to see who it was that had decided to help her.

Troy Bolton stood before her in his basketball sweats and jacket. He offered her a smile and her pen.

"Hey Shar."

"Hey Bolton." she greeted, grabbing the pen and heading back to her other books.

"Whats wrong?" he asked with confusion in his voice. Sharpay snorted as she stared down at her pink shirt. He was so clueless sometimes, wasn't he? She gathered all her stuff, and Troy followed her down the hallway.

"I heard about you and Gabriella." she told him with a bitter edge to her voice. Troy seemed to smile.

"Yeah, its great, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Great." she agreed sarcastically. Troy didn't notice.

"I mean, its nothing serious yet. Its not as if we've _kissed_." Troy informed, sounding slightly disappointed. Sharpay halted in the hall. A rarely remembered memory entered her mind, and she smiled vaguely at it.

"Shar, what are you thinking about?" Troy asked, pulling her out of her reverie. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing. Just one of those times when we were younger." she told him in a dismissive tone. He shrugged his shoulders, deciding not to say anymore as they entered Ms. Darbus's homeroom.

As the day wore on, Sharpay couldn't seem to shake the memory from her mind. All she saw when she closed her eyes was that small tree enclosure. All she heard was his promise ringing in her ears. She didn't even know why this was such a big deal to her. It was 9 years ago, after all. But Sharpay also knew that she, nor Troy, had ever kissed someone besides a short peck on the cheek, or Sharpay's stage kisses with her brother (which disgusted her every time). For some reason, the fact that Troy was longing to kiss Gabriella Montez bugged her.

By lunch time, the memory had only gotten more detailed. Sharpay picked at her salad as her brother, Ryan, gave her a questioning look.

"Pay, are you alright?" he inquired, concern in his voice.

"Its just...oh never mind." she muttered as Troy sat next to her.

"Hey Shar, Ry." he greeted with a smile. Sharpay was about to answer when the devil herself sat next to Troy.

"Hey guys." she said sheepishly. Sharpay's mood darkened.

"Hey." she said as she began picking again. Troy sent Ryan a questioning look, and Ryan shrugged. When Chad sat down, conversation was started, and the silent Sharpay was long forgotten. Not in the mood to talk, she swiftly picked up her tray and dumped it before heading to the library for some quiet. As she sat with her head down on the table, she sensed someone with her there. She raised her head, and none other then Troy Bolton stood before her. He took a seat, and she sighed.

"Yes?"

"Whats going on with you?" he asked, trying to sound sincere.

"There's this memory that keeps replying in my head." she confessed, not being able to resist the concern in his bright blue eyes.

"Oh? What memory?" Troy was genuinely curious, wanting to know what memory was making Sharpay act like this. She sighed, but answered with reluctance.

"Remember when we were seven, and Chad told everyone that I liked you?" she asked him. Troy chuckled softly. Chad had had such a big mouth back then.

"Yeah. The look on your face when you found out he had told made him pee his pants." Sharpay let out a short laugh, then seemed to grow uncomfortable.

"Well, just...later on I was in the woods in that clearing, and you came and we..." she trailed off, and something nagged at Troy's memory. He frowned, trying to remember.

"We what?"

"We promised each other that we would save our fist kiss for each other." Sharpay finally explained, frustration taking over. A blast of memory entered Troy's mind, and he could remember that day like it was yesterday. He smiled at it, and remembered how beautiful she had looked that day. Then he realized why she was so upset. She still had feelings for him, and she was upset that he wanted to have his first kiss with Gabriella.

This only confused him.

"I'm gonna go." he muttered, getting up and leaving. Sharpay watched him go with longing, regretting she had ever told him. It was 9 years ago. He didn't have an obligation to keep his promise, did he?

-------------------------------

Troy lay on his bed, wondering about earlier that day.

Sharpay had made him remember a promise he had made to her so many years ago. He had never even thought about it. But now that he had...

He really liked Gabriella, but Sharpay made him rethink his feelings about her. Did he still like Sharpay? Sure it was 9 years ago that he had liked her, but maybe he still did. As he replayed that day over again in his head, his eyes caught sight of the clock.

"Shoot." he muttered, seeing that he was supposed to pick up Gabriella in 10 minutes. He quickly slipped shoes on and grabbed his keys before heading out to his car.

From the moment he saw Gabriella, all he could think about was Sharpay. Conflicting feelings battled inside him as he watched the movie with Gabriella, and as they talked about it during dinner. He found himself noticing things about Gabriella he never had before. Like her knack of giggling at everything, or how perfect she seemed to be. Gabby was cute, but Troy realized that Shar was...wow.

4 hours later, Troy was standing with Gabriella on her front porch. She was staring at him with expectancy. Part of him longed to kiss her, but part of him wished he was with Sharpay. Gabriella leaned up with closed eyes, and Troy made a split second decision, turning his head to the side so that Gabriella only caught his cheek under her lips. She pulled away quickly.

"Um, goodnight." she muttered as she turned to go, feeling embarrassed.

"Look, Gabby, I'm sorry. But I made a promise to someone that I need to keep." he apologized. Gabriella nodded sadly.

"Bye Troy." and she was gone.

Troy ran down to his car and drove the familiar route to her house. He banged on the door when he got there, urgency filling every corner of him.

"Uh, hey Troy. Need something?" Ryan asked as he answered the door.

"Yeah, Sharpay."

"She's not here." Before the words were fully out of Ryan's mouth, Troy was back in his car and driving to the park.

-------------------------------

Sharpay sat on the same rock she had 9 years ago, replaying that day over again in her mind. She was trying make sense of it. Why she so objected towards Troy kissing Gabriella, and why she wanted him to keep that promise. As Sharpay thought, she heard the crack of a twig, and her head shot up.

"Hey Shar." Troy greeted sheepishly. Sharpay cocked her head to the side, hope rising in her.

"Troy, what are doing here? I thought you were on your date with Gabriella."

"I-I couldn't do it Shar." he told her with a slight smile. The hope rose even higher in her. Troy was suddenly directly in front of her.

"Couldn't do what?"

"Shar, I made a promise to you that day, and I intend to keep it." he whispered. He smiled slightly before placing his lips onto hers. Immediately, Sharpay responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He snaked one arm around her waist and placed the other hand on the rock to keep them upright.

Nothing compared to the feeling Sharpay got as she kissed him. She felt like she was needed, like everything was right in the world. It was more then she had imagined. Troy had never felt anything like it, and he didn't want to loose it. He couldn't explain it, but it seemed to him like it was all he needed.

They slowly parted , both breathing heavily. Troy rested his forehead on Sharpay's, and smiled. Sharpay beamed back at him.

"You didn't need to do that Troy." she breathed, still feeling slightly guilty for ruining Gabriella's first kiss.

"I made a promise, Shar. And come to think of it, so did you."

Sharpay kissed him thoughtfully.

"Best promise I've ever kept." she whispered against his lips. He smiled.

"I agree." he responded with another kiss.

"You're amazing." he whispered, finally figuring everything out.

"You're not too bad yourself, Bolton." she whispered, and kissed him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey, I kind of liked this one. How adorable they are._

_I hope YOU guys liked it!_

_Review?_

_--Lani_


End file.
